


Overthrowing the Queen

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Hung Loli, Lolicon, Penis Growth, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Jeanette is the sexiest, sluttiest girl in school, and everybody knows it, including an oddly-persuasive little girl by the name of Zoe. Though not very enthused by the young girl's requests for her "services" at first, Jeanette soon discovers that there is quite a bit more to Zoe than meets the eye.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Overthrowing the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for Sliph77, featuring his OCs Zoe, Lisa and Ann. Now I just have to sit back and wait for someone to discover the blatant video game reference I've injected into the story.

If a school could have a queen, Jeanette figured she would be a more than fitting candidate for such a position. The title might not have been official, but people certainly treated Jeanette like she was a queen wherever she went, and she knew it all too well. She knew that she was the topic of hushed whispers between people whenever she passed by, the name etched into the plastic stalls of the school bathrooms, the frequently-late classroom slacker that always got good grades and was never scolded by her teachers (at least, not the ones that knew what was good for them). There was hardly a single person, boy or girl, in the entire school that could resist her scintillating allure, and that alone was evidence of just how firm her grip on the school and all its denizens really was. Few could carry the burden of being the inescapable fantasy of so many different people at once. Lucky for her, Jeanette was one of those few. Sometimes, she felt more like a goddess of the school than just a queen. The practical worship she received from her “subjects” was more than enough proof of this. Regardless of what prestigious title she likened herself to, however, Jeanette always relished in her absolute dominion of the entire school. It was this dominion that made her strut through the halls boldly when the last bell of the day rang, flaunting her curves for everyone to see as they dashed for their lockers and funneled out of the school in a chaotic fashion. Most everyone knew her by name, and numerous randy boys and sultry girls called to her on their way out of the building. Jeanette always waved and smiled back, but she rarely gave a spoken response. She didn’t know most of their names, anyway. When it came to her “clients,” she liked to keep things strictly business. After navigating through the thinning crowds, Jeanette eventually made it to her locker and gathered up her belongings. She took her time in front of her locker, removing her backpack and books slowly while she bent over frequently. Jeanette always enjoyed giving a little show to anyone that passed by. Once she was about done, the hallway had completely emptied out, leaving Jeanette alone in front of her locker. At least, she thought she was alone.

“She’s right around the corner! Go! Talk to her!” A short distance away, hidden around a nearby wall, Jeanette heard some hushed chatter that peaked her interest. Not because the conversation was about her, she was very used to that. Rather, it was the fact that the person speaking didn’t sound like any high-schooler she had ever heard, male or female. They sounded decidedly… younger.

“This is your big chance, Zoe! Don’t blow it!” said another voice, slightly different from the first. A few more faint mumbles could be heard, but they weren’t audible enough for her to make out. Jeanette shrugged and turned around, preparing to head in the opposite direction. She took only a single step forward before her attention was caught yet again, this time in a much less subtle way.

“U-Um… excuse me?” asked a timid, soft voice from behind her. Jeanette spun around and was surprised to see absolutely nothing in her line of sight. “Down here…” said the voice again. Jeanette looked down and finally spotted the source of the mysterious calls. A petite, young girl stood anxiously before her, wearing fluffy pink and white clothes. Her supple ebony skin and dark hair stood out heavily against the white linoleum of the hallway, and further accentuated her large, bright pink eyes. The girl looked up at Jeanette shyly, her plump lips sewn into a guilty pout.

“Can I help you?” Jeanette said in her usual smooth, buttery tone. The girl instantly perked up once she was addressed directly.

“A-Are you Jeanette?” asked the girl, timidly.

“The one and only,” Jeanette said haughtily. The girl’s eyes lit up when she heard this.

“Oh wow! That’s so cool! M-My name is Zoe,” Zoe stuck out her hand, prompting Jeanette to shake it somewhat reluctantly.

“Uh… nice to meet you, Zoe,” Jeanette said as she shook Zoe’s hand. Why a girl that looked like she could still be in elementary school knew who she was and had come to talk to her was something Jeanette couldn’t even begin to understand, and likewise, she was a little suspicious of Zoe. “Do you… want something?”

“Ask her to fuck! Ask her to fuck!” chirped a hushed voice from behind the corner again.

“Yeah, ask her to fuck!” said another. Zoe briefly glanced behind her with an angry look before answering Jeanette’s question.

“Well, I’ve heard about all the… stuff that you do, and I was wondering if you were… um… available?” Zoe said meekly.

“Available?” Jeanette knew full well what Zoe was asking for, but she had a hard time believing it was a genuine request.

“Y’know, if you can… um…” Zoe made a circle with one hand and drove her finger in and out of it repeatedly in a very obvious gesture. Jeanette chuckled at the sight of this.

“Aren’t you a little young to be asking for that kind of thing?” Jeneatte said.

“Yes, yes I am…” Zoe answered, ashamedly. A brief chorus of giggles could be heard from around the corner. “Should… should I just leave, then?” Zoe asked, staring up at Jeanette with her large, bright eyes. Jeanette was about to say yes, but the look on Zoe’s face was simply too sad for her to willingly break the girl’s heart. She couldn’t think of the last time she had felt such sympathy.

“Actually…” Jeanette reached down and brushed the side of Zoe’s cheek with her hand, making her gasp. “I think we can work something out. It would be pretty rude to turn you away after you worked up the courage to talk to me, wouldn’t it?” Zoe giggled and rocked her knees back and forth cutely. “Let’s go somewhere more private…” Jeanette turned around and started to walk away slowly, motioning for Zoe to follow her. Zoe eagerly rushed forward and joined Jeanette’s side as they headed to a nearby female restroom. Behind them, Jeanette heard the mysterious voices from around the corner yet again.

“She did it! Good luck, Zoe! Give her your best!” said one voice.

“Yeah, don’t hold anything back on her!” said the other. Jeanette was almost tempted to turn around and find the source of these voices, but her priorities had shifted, and now, the satisfaction of her newfound client was her primary concern.

With school now over, the women’s restroom was totally empty, and would remain that way for the foreseeable future, giving Jeanette and Zoe all the privacy they needed to conduct their “business.” After they entered, Zoe continued to shuffle anxiously in place while Jeanette briefly checked her appearance in the mirror, unable to contain her excitement for the ensuing sexual encounter.

“I-I really can’t believe this is happening. I’m so excited! I’ve heard you’re really, really good at it, so I know this is gonna be super fun.”

“For you, at least…” Jeanette mumbled under her breath. Zoe, thankfully, didn’t notice.

“Do you know if there are any… uh, ‘special holes’ in the stalls? I kinda want to do it through one of those.” Zoe said, bashfully.

“Oh, you’re a… um, yeah, we can do that.” Jeanette was a bit surprised to learn that Zoe didn’t exactly have ordinary female genitals, but she didn’t care that much. She had done plenty of weirder things in her line of work.

“Great! This is gonna be so cool, I can’t wait to-” Before Zoe could continue her excited tirade, Jeanette held up her hand and stopped her.

“Hold on there, hon. This isn’t a charity case, remember? If we’re gonna do anything, you’ve gotta fulfill your end of the deal,” Jeanette said, crossing her arms.

“O-Oh, right, of course. I’ve got some money, I do!” Zoe wasted no time in dropping her pink bunny backpack on the floor and opening it up. She removed most of her school books and supplies to retrieve a porcelain piggy bank from her backpack. Holding it in front of her, Zoe tenderly hugged the porcine vessel for a brief moment, something even Jeanette had to admit was very adorable. “Sorry, Mr. Piggy…” Zoe muttered sadly, before dropping the bank on the ground and letting it smash apart. A small collection of coins and dollar bills fell out of the remains of the bank, which Zoe hastily gathered and presented to Jeanette. “Is this enough?”

“Hmm…” Jeanette took the money and counted it up. The total came out to around $125. Not a bad chunk of change, by any means, but nowhere near the asking price Jeanette usually charged for her “services.” This wasn’t out of greed (at least, not entirely), but rather, out of necessity. She was no run-of-the-mill female specimen. Jeanette’s body was a perfectly-tailored pleasure machine. Her thick, glossy lips could give impeccable blowjobs, and were an excellent accessory to the rest of her stunning appearance. Her enormous, totally-round tits had a cleavage line soft and tight enough to milk cocks dry. Some asked her if they were real or fake, to which Jeanette always answered “Does it matter?” Below her breasts and narrow waist lay her firm, thick thighs and huge, bubbly ass, hugging the tightest, wettest pussy in the entire school. Needless to say, Jeanette’s body was a luxury, and even those that couldn’t afford her understood why. Unfortunately, it seemed such news hadn’t graced Zoe. “Is this all the money you have?”

“Well, yeah…” Zoe’s head drooped shamefully. “It’s not enough, is it? I knew it wouldn’t be. I-I can ask my friends for more! How much do you want? Can I pay you in arcade tickets?” Zoe panic once again activated Jeanette’s empathetic core, once again to her surprise. As pitiful as her offering was, Jeanette still couldn’t bring herself to dismiss Zoe’s advances.

“Hey, hey, relax, baby. I can hook you up this time. Why don’t you head on into that stall over there and we can get started,” Jeanette said with a smile, pointing to a nearby stall.

Zoe beamed at her in pure elation. “R-Really? Yay!” She jumped up and down happily upon hearing the news. “I’ll go right in!” In a flash, Zoe gathered up all of her supplies and books and raced into the stall. Impressed by her raw enthusiasm, Jeanette tucked her payment into her purse and went into the opposite stall. She ignored the rather unclean toilet and knelt down next to a circular hole in the wall separating her stall with Zoe’s, drilled by some randy teenager years ago. On the other side, she heard Zoe unpack her books yet again and place them on the ground. Noting her small stature when they first met, Jeanette had a quiet laugh to herself when she thought of Zoe standing on her books just so her hips met the hole.

“Just give me a minute to get ready, hon,” Jeanette said, taking out her red lipstick to apply a fresh coating before her lips went to work.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. I-I’m a little nervous, actually. Still really excited, though!” Zoe said, her voice echoing from inside the other stall.

“Oh, I bet. Wanna show me just how excited you really are, baby?” Jeanette teased. She heard Zoe giggle.

“Okay, if you insist…” On cue, a stout black penis appeared through the hole, fully erect and twitching eagerly. It was probably no more than three inches long, and had only average girth. Sadly, it was exactly what Jeanette was expecting from Zoe.

“Of course…” Jeanette whispered to herself with a disappointed sigh. She liked to believe that size didn’t really matter, but a lack of size certainly did, especially in this situation.

“What do you think? Pretty big for a girl my age, huh?” Zoe boasted.

“Yeah, definitely, hon. You’re really packing.” Jeanette could barely conceal the massive amount of sarcasm in her voice. “Hope you’re ready for the BJ of a lifetime…” Jeanette taunted, bringing her soft, full lips tantalizingly close to the tip of Zoe’s cock.

“Is it really going to be that gooo _OOOH!”_ Zoe’s voice transformed into a powerful moan mid-sentence as Jeanette slid her mouth along her short length in an instant, providing incredible suction and warmth. Zoe’s small penis was no match for the unbridled pleasure of Jeanette’s mouth, and she moaned excessively as Jeanette sucked her off rapidly. The short length of Zoe’s endowments tested Jeanette’s oral dexterity in a unique way, as she had to carefully work her lips and tongue around Zoe’s cock so as not to accidentally pull off of it. “Y-You’re going too fast! I’m… I’m gonna…” Zoe whimpered. Jeanette ignored her complaints as she stroked Zoe’s length with her thick lips over and over again, feeling her thrust against her mouth uncontrollably. It seemed as though Jeanette’s technique wouldn’t be allowing Zoe to last very long at all, but then again, few of her clients ever did. “OOOH!” Zoe moaned as she thrust deeply into Jeanette’s mouth, releasing a few small spurts of semen. Jeanette dutifully swallowed it, an action made easy by its insignificant volume, and promptly retracted her mouth from Zoe’s cock. Through the wall, she could hear the girl panting heavily. The size of her ejaculation obviously had no bearing on how good it had felt for her.

“Did that feel good, hon?” Jeanette asked as she reached into her purse and popped a small mint to dissolve the lingering bitter taste in her mouth.

“Y-Yeah… sorry…” Zoe said. Jeanette chuckled.

“Aww, don’t apologize, baby. It’s all fine with me if you can’t last…” Jeanette’s train of thought was stopped abruptly when she noticed something peculiar happening to Zoe’s dick. The soft, dark cock was throbbing intensely, much more so than normal, and appeared to be growing larger with each pulse. As it grew, it stiffened up yet again, rising to at least twice its original size once fully erect. “...Longer?” Jeanette only found herself able to finish her sentence after witnessing this odd spectacle. Some of her clients had definitely been more “growers,” rather than “showers,” but she had never seen a penis swell to double its normal size in a matter of seconds.

“U-Um, it got… hard again,” Zoe shyly stated. Jeanette crept back near her cock and grasped it lightly. The sight of it growing so quickly was odd, but Jeanette’s profession had never failed to bring out the stranger sides of the people she worked with. Regardless of what Zoe was capable of, Jeanette could conclude that her work wasn’t done. She had never left a client unsatisfied before, and she certainly wasn’t going to start now.

“Well, you’re just full of surprises. Guess we’ll have to go a second round, won’t we, hon?” Jeanette said, tenderly stroking Zoe’s cock.

“Hehe… I guess so,” replied Zoe. Jeanette placed her lips on Zoe’s enlarged cock head and gave it a small kiss, before deepthroating her length in a single suck once again, causing Zoe to once again release a long moan. “Ooh… h-how does it feel even better the second time?” Zoe said. Though her mouth was currently full of dick, Jeanette would have cited her excellent cock-sucking technique as an answer to Zoe’s question. Her lips worked Zoe’s shaft even better now that it had grown longer and thicker. Six inches was much closer to what she was used to working with, and her familiarity with this length was proven in how well she could pleasure Zoe’s erect cock with her mouth. Her lips glided erotically over Zoe’s shaft as she pulled it in and out of her mouth, circling it with her tongue and sucking on it with incredible force. It was more than enough to make Zoe moan and whimper in pleasure as she tried to keep herself steady against the convulsions of her own body. The growth in her genitals seemed to have improved her endurance considerably, as she succeeded in lasting more than a minute even against Jeanette’s oral embrace. Wanting to see exactly how much the little girl could really take, Jeanette increased the speed of her blowjob greatly, causing Zoe to clutch the wall tightly as she recoiled from the sudden intensification of the pleasure Jeanette’s mouth was giving her. Even with her newly-developed stamina, Zoe still wasn’t going to last long against this. “N-Nooo… it feels to good, I can’t hold back!” Zoe cried, her cock throbbing against Jeanette’s tongue fiercely as it was roughly fellated. Jeanette readied her throat to receive yet another warm load, and within seconds, she got it. Zoe’s hips drilled her cock forward as it spurted its sticky excretions down Jeanette’s tight hole. This ejaculation was remarkably larger than the previous one, and took Jeanette by surprise, as it lasted longer than just a few seconds. However, what really surprised her was what came immediately afterward. As Zoe’s ejaculation subsided (and her moans along with it), Jeanette left her cock in her mouth for a short moment to give the girl an enjoyable sensation as she wound down from her orgasm. Zoe’s cock, though, didn’t start to soften inside of Jeanette’s mouth. Instead, it throbbed harder. Jeanette thought that Zoe might not have been done cumming, and prepared to swallow another load. Instead, she was met with a sudden increase in the bulk contained in her mouth. Zoe’s cock started to grow again, and fast. It lengthened and fattened at an even quicker rate than before, quickly snaking down Jeanette’s throat as it reached more than ten inches in length in a matter of mere seconds. Realizing she had bitten off far more than she could chew (literally, in this case), Jeanette pulled her mouth off of Zoe’s cock just as its length started to trigger her greatly-suppressed gag reflex, causing her to cough heavily once it was finally free.

“W-What the fuck?!” Jeanette shouted as she saw Zoe’s cock chub up bigger and bigger inside of the gloryhole. Her balls, which had previously remained small and largely beneath Jeanette’s concern, swelled up beyond the size of apples and filled out the space below Zoe’s huge, growing cock quite effectively.

“S-Sorry! I-I think I got too excited!” Zoe said frantically. The growth of her cock wasn’t slowing down at all, making Jeanette very worried. She had never met anyone whose penis could grow to such absurd sizes so quickly, especially not a little girl like Zoe. It was, by far, the strangest experience in her entire career. “I’m gonna get stuck!” Zoe exclaimed. As her cock and balls swelled freely, Zoe tugged them backwards as hard as she could, trying to fit her now 14-inch package back through a hole it was far too big for. “C’mon, c’mon…” Zoe grunted, mustering all of her strength to get her junk out of the gloryhole. With a final, bold tug, she pulled her cock and balls right through the hole with a satisfying pop, widening it quite a bit in the process. “Owie… that hurt…” Zoe whined on the other side of the wall. With her interest in Zoe’s predicament now completely solidified, Jeanette scrambled to pick her purse back up, rushed out of her stall and into Zoe’s, where she was met with a sight even her sultry eyes had never been graced with before. On the toilet, sitting before her, was a girl with the biggest cock she had ever seen. It was monstrous and girthy, perhaps close to two feet in length, and it was still fully erect and throbbing like nobody’s business. Beneath it hung a pair of behemoth, bloated balls that looked bigger than basketballs. It was a sight strong enough to make her mouth water, and her pussy drip. There weren’t many other things capable of producing such a reaction in her, at least not this quickly.

“It… got big again,” Zoe murmured, staring at Jeanette shyly from behind her colossal dick.

“You don’t say…” Jeanette walked over and knelt before Zoe’s fat rod, feeling the incredible intensity of its warmth and enormity of its heft. “Damn, this big and its still throbbing as hard as when it was three inches long!” She said.

“Um… am I gonna have to pay extra?” Zoe asked.

“Oh, I don’t think so, baby…” Jeanette said with a grin. She ran her hands along Zoe’s shaft and kissed it several times, making Zoe moan and whimper cutely yet again. “I know I said this wasn’t a charity case, but I think a special kind of… exception is in order for such a cute little girl that’s packing such a huge monster in her panties,” Jeanette said seductively.

“What do you mean?”

“Here’s the deal I’m willing to offer you, baby. Better than anything else you’ll find around here, I promise. I’ll fit this entire thing inside of me, and I’ll do it for free. That cash you gave me is nothing compared to this beauty.” Jeanette wasn’t usually one to give up easily-acquired money, but in this case, she knew that the pleasure of having Zoe’s larger-than-life penis penetrate her would be priceless.

“Wow, really?!” Zoe’s eyes sparkled with childlike wonderment, making Jeanette giggle.

“You bet. Let me show you what the rest of my body is capable of,” Jeanette stood up and proceeded to strip in front of Zoe, playfully removing her shirt and bra to reveal her gargantuan tits. “What do you like more, baby? My huge, firm titties…” Jeanette jiggled her tits in front of Zoe, making her cock pulse hungrily. “...or my big, bubbly ass?” Jeanette spun around and did the same with her butt, making Zoe’s cock throb even more.

“Don’t make me choose…” Zoe said with a giggle. Her giggle quickly turned into a moan as Jeanette rubbed her taut ass cheeks up and down her shaft, teasing her even more.

“Guess it’s time for you to find out what the other end of me feels like…” Jeanette said as she pulled Zoe’s cock close to her soaking-wet pussy. Jeanette wasn’t sure she would be able to fit all of Zoe’s length and girth inside of her vagina, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying. Slowly, she dropped her hips down onto Zoe’s dick, driving it deep inside of her. As the gigantic phallus entered her nether regions, Jeanette let out an intense moan, something she usually had to force with most of her clients.

 _“Nnngh!_ So tight!” Zoe said, wincing as her length was swallowed up by Jeanette’s dripping folds.

 _“Nnngh!_ So **BIG!”** Jeanette cried as she finally reached the base of Zoe’s cock. She had proven that she was capable of taking the entire thing, so now came the fun part. Bracing herself using the stall walls, Jeanette brought her body back up and then slammed it down, again and again, carefully riding Zoe’s cock. Her movements grew faster and faster as her pussy acclimated to the size of Zoe’s sex organ, and soon, Jeanette was practically bouncing her fat ass on Zoe’s fat cock, creating loud slapping noises as her supple thighs and butt collided with Zoe’s chocolaty skin over and over again.

“Ooooh! It’s so _goooood!”_ Zoe moaned, thrusting her head back and moaning with wild abandon as she took in the fantastic surges of pleasure coursing through every engorged vein of her throbbing cock.

“Y-You’re giving me a real workout, baby! G-Gonna… gonna… fuck!” Jeanette shouted an expletive as she felt her pussy tremble from the intensity of her own orgasm, which snuck up on her unexpectedly. “Gonna bust in my pussy already, baby?” Jeanette finally asked.

“Yes! Oh, yes!” Zoe cried, her hands gripping Jeanette’s thighs tightly.

“Then do it! Cum in this tight pussy, you gorgeous cock-growing cutie!” Jeanette moved her hips at a lightning-fast rate, rapidly bringing Zoe close to her biggest orgasm yet. With a final, powerful smack, Jeanette made Zoe’s cock hilt inside of her and triggered a climax of truly explosive proportions.

 _ **“OOOOH!”**_ Zoe wailed in pleasure as her dick erupted with several gallons of cum, dumping it all inside of Jeanette’s womb. Jeanette screamed ecstatically as she felt her abdomen swell up from the amount of cum being poured into her. She had never had sex with a partner that produced enough semen to make her look nine months pregnant in just a matter of seconds, but now that she had, she knew she wouldn’t be able to go back. As she neared her limit, Jeanette pulled off of Zoe’s cock and let it slap against her ass and back, spewing even more cum onto her. “I-It’s growing again! Aaah!” Zoe cried.

“What?” Just then, Jeanette felt Zoe’s cock throb and pulse wildly as it demonstrated its incredible growth powers once again. The enormous, heavy chode grew larger than Jeanette’s entire upper body, and caused her to fall forward and onto her face, bursting out of the stall in the process. Behind her, she felt Zoe’s cock fall down and slap her back hard, pinning her under its massive weight. What Jeanette was more worried about, however, wasn’t the continued growth of Zoe’s cock. It was the two short humanoid figures that were looming over her. They were both young girls, like Zoe, and they both had large, visible bulges in their panties

“Well, well, well, guess you’ve finally found out just what you’re up against, huh?” said one of the girls. She was ivory-skinned and wore a black dress, with piercing green eyes that stared down at Jeanette smugly. As she spoke, the bulge in her panties grew larger and larger, eventually giving way and allowing her thick cock to grow freely.

“I bet she wasn’t expecting things to last that long!” said the other girl. She was ginger-haired and wore bright red clothes. Her cock grew at the same speed as her friend’s reaching the one foot mark at the same time in just a matter of seconds.

“I really hope you didn’t have anything else planned tonight, because we’re going to be here for a long time…” said the green-eyed girl again. As their massive cocks blocked more and more of her vision, Jeanette heard Zoe’s voice call out to her from behind.

“You guys can have some fun with her, I gotta rest for a minute.” It was with this sentence that everything started to click for Jeanette, and not in a good way.

“U-Um… a-are you girls gonna p-pay?” Jeanette’s question sparked hearty laughter from the two girls.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll pay for our time… and for any hospital bills you might end up having after we’re done.” The girls giggled yet again as their cocks completely covered Jeanette in shadows. It was clear that Jeanette was in for a very rough night, one that would leave her feeling more than washed out afterwards. As much as she liked to think of herself as the queen of the school, Jeanette had failed to remember that every queen, no matter how beautiful, no matter how seductive, could always be overthrown.


End file.
